Titanese Peoples
NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters are solely owned by ScottyBlue (dA name Ascotia-Bluefleck) The term 'Titanese Peoples '''is collectively used for the three sentient primate species of the genus ''Kronopithicus, all underground-dwelling vegetarian sentient beings that inhabit Saturn's moon Titan. The three species all refer to themselves by the term Ghughur, (gug-HOO'er), which in their language means "Civilized Beings". They differ in physical appearance and size, but the lifestyle/culture, behavior, psychology, and the rest are extremely similar to the point that some scientists thought they were different breeds of the same species until DNA testing proved otherwise. They are extremely peaceful, dislike violent death of any sort, and while they do not attempt to make contact with other societies often, they willingly will converse and answer questions if other societies make contact with them. They are most famous for inviting the entire population of carnivorous Greater Ionans (Iogigantor sensibilus, of the order Monotrema) to live on Titan with them. Species Names and Appearances The three species are differentiated by size, tail length,eye color, and coat color. They do not often cross-marry, despite the fact all inhabit the same range. However, all three species in this genus are capable of reproducing with one another, and those who exhibit traits of being mixed between two kinds are typically referred to as Kronopithicus ibrida. '' All three species have bulky, broad-chested bodies with little visible neck and large heads. The heads are simian, resembling an orangutan, from the top of the head down to the nose. Below the nose, the muzzle and jaw are clearly that of a herbivore, like a cow, with thick heavy tongues and grinding molars and thick incisors rather like a cow or horse. The limbs are, like a spider monkey, extremely long compared to the body. The arms alone are more than twice the length of the torso, the back limbs only slightly shorter. The fingers and toes are opposable and grasping, with elongated, thick, hard nails designed for digging in hard dirt. The tails are short and hooked like a baboon. They usually knuckle-walk like gorillas, but can walk upright like humans. All are covered in multi-layered thick and curly coarse fur, almost thicker than the thickest wool, in various pale colors. All wear shirts, pants, and/or skirts made of plant material. The differences between the three species are as follows: ''Kronopithicus riga The smallest species, average height 36-42 in(91-107 cm) at the shoulder and average weight 80 lb (36 kg). They have the longest tail, though still proportionally short compared to the body, of any species. The eyes are grey to greyish white, and the fur is crystal white with stripes of grey or silver. ''Kronopithicus cyanus'' The largest species, average height 65-72 in(165-183 cm) at the shoulder. They have the proportionally longest limbs of any species, the arms in particular well more than twice the length of the torso. The fur is shades of extremely pale blue, with cream or white patches. The eyes are brilliant blue. ''Kronopithicus arquus'' The species with the shortest tail - some individuals look tailless. Average height 50-55 in(127-140 cm). The fur varies between individuals but is solid colored and in shades of yellows, tans, or creams, with no blotches or stripes. Eyes are pale tan to dark brown. Lifestyle The Titanese peoples live exclusively underground, as life on the surface of Titan is too cold even for their thick fur to survive for too long. Because Titan is covered with a thick layer of ice, the tunnels that riddle the dirt and rock core of the moon often go into said ice, which usually forms the ceilings of their halls and gardens and the blue glow from Saturn coming through said ice is their 'daylight'. Breathing holes are dug through the ice to the surface in literally tens of thousands of places, and maintained strenuously. Homes are built of rock, basically small huts under the ice ceiling. The huts form cities, and for a small moon, cities are fairly large. There are about 4,000-4,500 Titanese in each city, and about 70,000 on Titan, total. Gardening A bewildering variety of plant life grows in the tunnels. The geothermal heat at the planet's core and the light of the sun reflecting off of saturn is what keeps the plants alive. The Titanese eat exclusively vegetable matter and do not hunt or kill, as it is strictly against their culture to cause physical harm to another creature except in the extremes of self defense. There are few other species save small insects and fish in the underground streams, and they mostly have Titan to themselves, save the Ionans who they invited over to deal with garden pests, as Ionans are carnivorous. Culture Their whole culture is based on gardening and foraging. Holidays fall when various plants are in harvest, and respecting the environment is something they take very seriously. They are extremely intelligent but technologically have not advanced beyond radio transmissions to other planets, as they do not like to travel to the surface. Couples are monagamous and mate for life. They have no telepathic powers, but do form strong bonds with mates to the point that when one spouse dies, it is rare the other survives more than six earth months after. Children are taught both by parents and in small schools. Because they can reproduce at an early age, many marry very young and are married for many decades. Each city has a male leader and a female leader, who may be married but this is not a requirement. The cities usually have a few stations for healing, communication, and for ceremonial events, but are mostly just groups of dwelling places. They dislike using technology stronger than a radio and always travel on foot. After gardening, art, specifically drawing and music, is a large part of the society as well. Family Life Maximum lifespan is about 80 earth years (3.5 Titan/Saturn years). Because they live underground in constant 'day' and have no sky to measure time by, the Titanese have no concept of days and weeks or even months, and measure time and age by seasons based on what plants grow when. Therefore, birthdays occur each time the cycle of seasons turns over, which is about 800 Earth days. Titanese are extremely strict about not having children before marriage, but once married, a couple usually reproduces fairly quickly, as adults need children to help them farm as they get older. They are capable of reproducing only for a very short period of time in their life cycle, between the ages of 14 earth years and 30 earth years. Titanese reach full mental and physical maturity quickly, in about 15 earth years, and usually marry at or near that age. After mating, the gestation period of a female is equivalent to 14 earth months, at the end of which time she will give birth to anywhere from one to twelve babies. Typically, the first pregnancy is three or fewer babies, and afterwards the litters are much larger. Most families do not have more than three litters of children. Children are raised by the parents and by both male and female unmarried nannies, in a community atmosphere. They are encouraged to decide what part they want to play in the society on their own, without adults telling them specifically what they must do when they grow up. The whole local community considers itself one family, though individual families are very close to each other as well. The elderly are cared for and revered highly by the younger members of their family. Category:Species